


chalcedony

by lowkeyamen



Series: solitaire platinum [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Foreplay, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, just a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Jaehyun never expected to be surrounded by so many people he loved at Christmas.





	chalcedony

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!  
> sorry for not posting this in the build up but god ive just been so busy but here it is!! some festive fun w ur fave poly!boysssssss

 

_chalcedony_

_said to instil benevolence and generosity; goodwill and joy_

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Yukhei had been dreading Christmas ever since he left Hong Kong. He was terrified of being alone this time of year. He had never been without his family during Christmas or his birthday. 

"You alright?"

He and Jaehyun were walking through some Christmas market in Covent Garden, their fingers intertwined. The two of them had been dating for around five months. It was definitely different to what Yukhei was used to, but he wouldn't change a thing. He genuinely liked every member of Jaehyun's family, even Ten, and he didn't find it that difficult to share his boyfriend. 

"Yeah...I'm just not used to all this." He smiled sheepishly, looking around the market. Fur hats, mulled wine, snow globes; this was all so new to him. 

"Oh yeah? I bet Christmas in Hong Kong is pretty different. Does it even snow there?"

He laughed under his breath. "No, never. I'm more used to twenty degrees at Christmas, not minus two."

Jaehyun smiled, pulling the younger into his side as Yukhei shivered. "We actually don't really celebrate much back home. I've seen loads of Christmas movies and always wondered what it wasn't like over here and- I love it."

"Really? That's so cool." Yukhei must feel like a little kid again. "We should have, like, a super festive Christmas this year." 

"We?" 

Jaehyun stopped, arms wrapping around Yukhei's waist. "Yeah...I just assumed you'd be spending Christmas with us."

Yukhei honestly hadn't even thought about it, he figured it made sense though; he spent more time at Jaehyun’s place than he did at his own. 

"Actually, I have a little early Christmas gift for you. Close your eyes." Yukhei did, something like butterflies setting off in his stomach as Jaehyun took his hand, laying it out flat. He felt something cold being placed in his palm, opening his eyes. _A key?_

"I think you should move in with us, like, officially." Jaehyun’s eyes were bright, even as they formed small crescent moons, Yukhei could see them twinkling. 

"R-really?"

"Yes! We love having you around and we want you to really feel like part of the family."

Yukhei gaped down at the key in his hand. He had only been in England eight months and he was already moving in with someone, well, six someone's. He could hear the voices of his friends back home, telling him this was all going way too fast, but honestly, it didn't feel that way at all. He couldn't imagine not waking up with Jaehyun; or Ten who would always manage to sneak into his bed when Jaehyun was with someone else. He couldn't imagine not having five people to cuddle up with at night while they lazed around watching TV. Honestly, he couldn't imagine going back to his practically empty apartment anymore; he always automatically went back to Jaehyun’s anyway. It felt like home there. The only problem was that most of his stuff was still back at the apartment he shared with his friends.

Jaehyun’s expression changed slightly as Yukhei didn't respond. Maybe this was too soon. "I-I mean you don't have to move in, you could just keep the key and it'll be easier for when you come ar-"

He was cut off by Yukhei’s lips; the elder not even caring that they were in public right now. People could stop and stare and take pictures; he really didn't care. 

"I would fucking love to move in with you."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

  

"What do you want for Christmas?" Sicheng was straddling Jaehyun's lap, the elders arms tied to the ornate metal headboard on either side of his head. 

"Nothing." Jaehyun leaned forward to catch Sicheng's lips in his own. "I already have everything I need."

Sicheng rolled his eyes at the cheesy line. That didn't help him at all. He wanted to get Jaehyun something special this year, he had been working extra hard, even having to put up with transphobic directors so he could afford something really nice, but he was absolutely terrible at thinking of gifts. 

"I'm serious." Sicheng rocked his hips slightly, eliciting a moan from the elder. "What do you want?"

"I'm serious too, there's nothing I want, Prince."

Sicheng pouted, hips stilling. He was going to get an answer out of Jaehyun no matter what. There must be  _something_  his boyfriend wanted. 

"Fine. If you're going to be difficult, then," he reached over to the bedside drawers, rifling around for something he hid in his hand, obscured from Jaehyun's view, "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

Sicheng shuffled back so he was sat on Jaehyun's thighs, pulling the elders sweatpants and boxers down in one swift movement, lips quirking up as he realised Jaehyun wasn't too hard yet. Perfect. 

He took Jaehyun's length in his hand, earning a hiss from the model at the contact he craved so badly. He poured a small amount of lube directly onto the head, Jaehyun tried to suppress a whine at the fact Sicheng didn't even attempted to warm it up. He slicked Jaehyun's cock up, fingers loose around his shaft, ghosting over the sensitive head every so often. The dark-haired boy moaned lowly, wishing the younger would give him what he wanted, but he knew better than to ask, Sicheng would just tease him even more. 

"You like that, baby?" Sicheng purred, lazily stroking his boyfriend, never quite providing enough friction to send shockwaves through Jaehyun's body. "Tell me what you want."

Jaehyun's head lulled back, mouth falling open. He loved when Sicheng talked like that. 

"Ride me."

"I meant for Christmas."

Jaehyun groaned as Sicheng's grip tightened. 

"I've told you, ah- Chenggie, there's nothing I want."

Sicheng quirked an eyebrow. Not a good enough answer. 

"Okay." Sicheng released his grip on Jaehyun's hardness, causing the elder to whine at the loss. "Close your eyes."

Jaehyun obeyed, he actually kind of liked it when Sicheng took control like this. It didn't happen often, but when it did, he knew he was in for a treat. He bit down on his lip in anticipation; maybe he should have asked for Sicheng to fuck him with his strap instead of ride him... Holy fuck that would-

He felt something around the base of his dick, eyes snapping open as he saw Sicheng wrapping an adjustable cock ring around his semi erect cock with a slight smirk on his lips. 

"This," he tightened the ring, fastening it, much to Jaehyun's displeasure, "isn't coming off til you tell me what you want."

Jaehyun groaned. He really didn't want or need anything. He would be happy with whatever Sicheng bought him. He didn't want the younger to spend loads of money on him; he didn't need a fancy present. 

Sicheng hopped off the bed, smirking as Jaehyun gave him a distressed  _'are you going to leave me like this?'_ look. Sicheng considered it. That would get Jaehyun to talk. But he was horny himself; he would have much more fun playing around with his boyfriend. 

He unzipped his jeans, slowly pushing them down off his hips as he rolled them, biting down on his bottom lip. He pulled the hem of his t-shirt up, fingers ghosting over his taut stomach before dipping into the waistband of his underwear.

Jaehyun shifted uncomfortably, wrists rattling against the headboard as he tried to free himself. He wanted nothing more than to rip Sicheng's clothes off and fuck his boyfriend into the mattress. 

"Sicheng can you jus- hurry up?"

Sicheng chuckled under his breath. "It's cute how you think you're in control here." 

He moaned softly as his fingers travelled further south, taking his time in exploring every fold, knowing how much it would be getting to Jaehyun - the fact he couldn't touch Sicheng himself - before gently grazing against his clit, just as a little teaser. He wasn't in a rush to get this over with. Especially not with the way Jaehyun was looking at him, pleading eyes begging him to jump on his cock. How precious. 

He shimmied out of his boxers, t-shirt falling back down, just enough to cover his ass. He then climbed back on top of Jaehyun, wriggling slightly against his boyfriend dick, earning a helpless whimper from the elder. "You ready to tell me yet?"

"God, you're so wet already." Jaehyun gasped out as Sicheng rocked back and forth against his hardness, ever so slowly. "Baby, I really don't want anything. Can you just let me go? Please?"

Sicheng hummed, head tilting slightly as his thumb skimmed over the tip of Jaehyun's cock, absentmindedly spreading the beads of precome around the head. "Nah, I don't think so."

He pulled his t-shirt up over his head, throwing it on the ground. Jaehyun was one of the few people that got to see him like this. That he felt comfortable enough to be completely naked in front of. It still astounded him that he had even managed to find Ten and Jaehyun, two people that loved him for who he was, despite all of his flaws. Two people that made him realise that his anatomy wasn't what made him _him_ , that he was a beautiful young man despite said flaws. 

And that's why he had to get Jaehyun an amazing Christmas present. Ten's was sorted, he was ridiculously easy to buy for, but Jaehyun never gave anything away. 

He reached for the lube which he had tossed aside on the bed earlier, pouring some on his fingers, revelling in the way Jaehyun's eyes were locked on his every move. He lifted up slightly, hand gripping onto Jaehyun's shoulder to stay steady as he reached down to finger himself. 

"Fuck." Jaehyun whispered under his breath as Sicheng gasped out at the contact. He loved watching the younger touch himself, he would rather he be the one making Sicheng's eyes roll back in his head, but this was close enough. 

"Ah! Jaehyun," Sicheng threw his head back as he slid another finger in, rolling his hips against the heel of his hand. "God, I want your dick in me so bad. Is that what you want, baby? You wanna fuck me?"

"Prince..." Watching Sicheng like this was driving him crazy, the fact he couldn't touch him, or even himself. He shifted his hips, silently begging the younger to provide him with some of the friction he so desperately needed. "Yes I wanna fuck you. Chenggie, come on," he pulled at the restraints around his wrists, "just get me anything. I'll love whatever you give me."

"Not good enough." Sicheng leaned forward to catch Jaehyun's lips in his own, swallowing a moan as he brushed up against that overly sensitive bunch of nerves.

"Don't you want me, baby?" Sicheng pulled back with a pout. The model whined underneath him, hips bucking up against his boyfriend, eliciting a soft chuckle from Sicheng. The younger's fingers wrapped around his neglected cock, guiding the head to rub up against his clit. Jaehyun's head fell back against the headboard, a string of swear words spilling over his lips as 

"Jaehyun, baby, my fingers aren't enough. I need you so bad."

"Sicheng...fuck." Jaehyun's voice was thin with arousal, legs kicking against the bed, hands fisted, still pinned to the headboard. Sicheng smirked at the effect he was having on his boyfriend, he loved seeing the elder like this. He was usually the one in control in these situations, Sicheng loved watching his face contort with desperation, eyes screwed shut, hips rising to meet Sicheng's touch. 

"Come on, Jae. Just tell me so you can fuck me. I want your cock in me. I'll give you it any way you want." Sicheng bit down on Jaehyun's bottom lip, knowing the elder was losing it underneath him. Jaehyun's breath was ragged, if Sicheng hadn't put the cockring on him, he would probably have come by now. Hearing his boyfriend talk about how desperate he was for Jaehyun's dick always drove him crazy. 

"Baby, just give me a hint and I'll take this of-"

"Sicheng!"

Sicheng ignored the voice calling him from outside his door, licking a long strip up the column of Jaehyun's neck. 

"Sicheng?!"

He rolled his eyes, pulling away from Jaehyun, hand slowing on his boyfriend's cock, the elder whining at the loss of friction. 

"What?!"

"Where did you put that t-shirt you lent the other day?!"

 _Really?_ That's what Ten was interrupting him for? 

"I put it back in your wardrobe!"

As much as he loved his other boyfriend, loved all the members of his family, sometimes he hated having to share a house with so many other people. Sometimes he just wanted to get away, have Jaehyun all to himself, where he could tie the elder up and not have to worry about anyone disturbing them. 

"Oh my God." 

That's it. He could book them a hotel somewhere, just the two of them so they could get some privacy. They could make a whole long weekend of it, go somewhere totally different, get spa treatments, room service, rose petals on the bed; all that romantic shit Jaehyun liked. 

"I just had the best idea."

Jaehyun whimpered the youngers name as Sicheng released his weeping cock, a soft smile on his lips as he caught Jaehyun in a gentle kiss. 

"If I take this off, promise you won't come til you've fucked me senseless." Sicheng tugged at the ring that sat snug at the base of Jaehyun's strained erection. 

Jaehyun nodded eagerly, he wasn't entirely sure he could hold on that long, but he would much rather risk it than be stuck like this. 

Sicheng pressed another kiss to Jaehyun's lips, this one lingering, his plush lips moving against his boyfriends as he reached up to untie the restraints around Jaehyun's wrists. The elder wrapped his arms around Sicheng as soon as he was free, flipping the him onto his back with a startled yelp from the pink-haired boy. Sicheng smiled against Jaehyun's lips, he loved how riled up the model would get after being teased, and it always led to amazing sex followed by intense orgasm after intense orgasm. 

Jaehyun took full control this time, hands firmly gripping onto Sicheng's wrists as his tongue delved into the younger's mouth, Sicheng's hips bucking up to meet his own. 

"Ah! Jaehyun, fuck me!"

Jaehyun left a trail of wet kisses along Sicheng's neck. There was nothing he loved more than any of his boyfriends begging for his cock. 

"I dunno, Prince, I don't really appreciate being railroaded like that. I'm not sure you deserve my dick."

Sicheng pouted, squirming in Jaehyun's hold. "But you promised."

"I promised if you took the cockring off, and it's still on, so...I might make you work for it."

Sicheng's face fell, realising the tables had turned on him. He should have really saw this coming, Jaehyun loved being the one in control, and he loved making him beg and plead. The younger was in no way ashamed to do so, but right now he just wanted instant gratification. He should have just left Jaehyun tied up and rode him. Rookie mistake. 

"Jaehyun,  _please_." Sicheng lifted his knee up between Jaehyun's legs, brushing against his painfully hard erection, earning a low hiss from the elder. "I know how much you wanna make me scream. I'll be so,  _so_  loud for you if you just fuck me."

Jaehyun's lips quirked into an amused smile. As much as he wanted to tease Sicheng and get revenge for the younger getting him so worked up with this fucking cockring on, he knew there was no way he could last, he was desperate to be buried deep inside of his boyfriend. 

"Okay, baby boy, but if the neighbours  _don't_  complain, I'm gonna be pretty pissed."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

"Can't we just get an artificial one? It'd be so much easier than doing this every year."

They had been trailing around various Christmas tree vendors for hours now, looking for the perfect tree. Jaehyun partially blamed himself for spoiling his boyfriends so much and turning them into high maintenance monsters. Yukhei fully blamed him. 

"What difference does it make anyway? We're the only ones that are going to see it." 

Yukhei regretted the words as soon as they left his lips as two scandalised faces turned to him. 

"Yukhei, sweetie, I know you're from Hong Kong and don't understand Christmas, but this tree  _has_  to be perfect."

"Christmas will be ruined if we don't get the right tree."

"Like, literally,  _ruined_."

"Just smile and nod." Sicheng whispered to the model as Ten and Jungwoo wandered off yet again in search of the perfect tree. "It's so much easier than trying to change their minds, trust me."

"Last year we didn't come looking for a tree until, like, the 15th and there were no good ones left." Jaehyun laced his fingers with Yukhei's, following his other boyfriends with slightly less haste, the tree really made no difference, but it kept them happy. "We could only get a six foot one; Ten withheld sex for like three days, that's a lot for him. It's easier just to let them have their way."

"Jaehyun!"

"Come here! We've found it!"

The four of them tried to follow Jungwoo and Ten's voices thorough the maze of fir trees. 

"No." Taeyong crossed his arms as he found them, eyes scanning over the tree they had picked out. "There's no way we're getting that."

"But Tae!" Ten whined running over to the blonde, arms looping around his shoulders. "She's so beautiful."

"It's twice as big as you; it's not going to fit in the house."

"It will!" Jungwoo joined Ten in wrapping his arms around Taeyong, this time around the elder's waist. "Imagine how good it'll look all done up in our living room, Yonggie."

"But it  _won't fit_."

Jaehyun hummed beside him. "We do have pretty high ceilings."

Taeyong scoffed. This happened every year. Ten and Jungwoo would find the 'perfect tree', Taeyong argued it was far too big and Jaehyun would buy it anyway. 

"Yeah, but we need to put it on a table so Ruby doesn't pull it over."

"She's older this year, it'll be fine."

"Jaehyun, its eleven fucking foot tall." Taeyong looked up at his boyfriend eyebrows furrowed as Jungwoo and Ten continued to whine at him. 

"It's fine," he turned to the vendor, smiling, "we'll take it." Jaehyun paid for the tree, Taeyong muttering under his breath that he was much too soft for giving into Jungwoo and Ten, who were squealing with delight as Jaehyun handed over the money. 

"But look at their little faces, Tae." Jaehyun threw his arms around his two excitable boyfriends’ shoulders, the three of them beaming at an unimpressed Taeyong. "How could I say no?"

Taeyong rolled his eyes again. "Well, have fun getting it home, cause that's not gonna fit in any of our cars."

Jaehyun’s smile faltered. He hadn't thought of that.

_Fuck._

"Uh..."

"See you at home, Peaches. We'll get the decorations out ready...try not to take too long."

He watched as Taeyong turned and walked away,  Sicheng, Yukhei and Doyoung following him, none of them wanting to have to deal with getting the gigantic tree back to their place. 

Jungwoo hummed, hands on his hips as he examined the tree. "Can't we just like...put the roof of your car down?" 

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal, baby."

"And we'll probably die." Ten chipped in, brusque as ever. "Can't we just get someone to deliver it?"

"Hey do you deliver these?" Jaehyun turned to the vendor who shook his head, flicking through the money the model had handed him. 

"Nah, mate, but someone on the other side of the lot does, just take it over to him and tell him where to go."

Ten's jaw dropped. "We have to carry this thing?"

 

 

"Do you think we should ring them? It's been like an hour." Sicheng was stood at the living room window hoping Jaehyun, Jungwoo and Ten would show up soon. 

"Nah, they'll be fine." Taeyong replied, stubborn as always. He didn't have any sympathy for his three boyfriends, and there was no way he was caving and offering to help them bring the ridiculous tree back. "Let them suffer. Yukhei, pass me those lights." 

Yukhei was glad Taeyong was part of this family, sometimes he felt like the elder was the only other sane person in the house. The two of them set about decorating the house minus the tree until they were interrupted by a screeching of their names from the living room. 

Jaehyun was stood with his arms folded across his chest, looking pretty proud of himself as four men Taeyong had never seen before wrestled the tree into a stand in their living room. 

"I told you it wouldn't fit." 

The top of the tree was bent over as it came into contact with the ceiling, even on the floor instead of on the coffee table they usually had the tree on; it was far too big.

"We'll just cut the top off, it's fine."

"Then why didn't you just get a smaller fucking tree?"

"Because," he wrapped his arms around the elder, leaning down so his chin was resting on Taeyong's shoulder, "I was sick of looking at trees and I couldn't be dealing with two bitchy boyfriends. It's easier when it's just you being bitchy."

Taeyong rolled his eyes as Jaehyun pecked him on the cheek. He had to admit putting up with both Jungwoo and Ten when they were in a bad mood was hell, but he wasn't sure giving in and getting them what they wanted was the best way to cope with that. Sometimes he felt more like the mother of two bratty toddlers than someone in a committed relationship. 

"Okay, fine," he turned in Jaehyun’s arms, smirking up at the younger, "but I'm not helping decorate it." Honestly, Taeyong loved decorating the tree, and he was pretty sure he would regret letting his boyfriends do it, because it probably wouldn't be up to his standards; but he was stubborn, and he refused to be part of the inevitable arguments that would come when they realised they didn't have enough baubles or lights to fit such a gigantic tree. "You three can deal with that while we sit and watch you fail and drink hot chocolate."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

"Bunny!"

Doyoung faltered on the stairs, looking around. He could have sworn he just heard Jungwoo calling his name, but-

"What are you doing?" He stepped down a couple more stairs, trying to see Jungwoo better. He was just...stood there, perfectly still, in the arch way between their living room and the foyer. 

"Just waiting."

"For what?"

Jungwoo looked up above him, Doyoung's eyes following his gaze before landing on a sprig of mistletoe hanging from ceiling. He couldn't be serious. What a fucking cliché. 

"How long have you been stood there?"

Jungwoo looked down at his watch. "About fifteen minutes."

"And no one wants to kiss you?"

"I'm not actually sure anyone else is in." Jungwoo admitted with a shrug. Doyoung was the first person he'd seen since he'd put the mistletoe up. 

"So you've just been...stood there?"

"Yeah! Those are the rules! You can't move until someone kisses you. So, come kiss me."

Doyoung quirked an eyebrow. He was pretty sure those _weren't_ the rules but...

"You really want a kiss that badly?"

"Of course I do!" Jungwoo pouted. Why was that so weird? He _always_ wanted to be kissed, if he was being perfectly honest, but the magic of the mistletoe made him want it so much more. "Please?"

Doyoung laughed to himself as Jungwoo closed his eyes and puckered his lips. He was so fucking cute. 

But. 

He also _really_ loved to mess with him. 

"Nah." Doyoung turned on his heel, heading for the kitchen. "I'm gonna make myself a sandwich. You want one?"

"Bunny, wa- Doyoung! Come back!"

 

Doyoung was tired. He had eaten way too much and watched a really boring movie in their lounge room and now he wanted to go to bed. He was about to make his way up the stairs when someone screeched his name. 

"Stop!"

"Wh-"

Doyoung halted in his tracks, turning to see Jungwoo with a staple gun in hand. What the fuck? 

"I can't believe you left me there! You're such an asshole!" Jungwoo punched Doyoung in the shoulder, very, very lightly, barely enough to make the elder sway. 

Doyoung's eyes widened. Oh god. He had totally forgotten about Jungwoo. 

"Baby, I'm so sorry, I-"

"It's fine." Jungwoo huffed. "Taeyong came down and released me. Then I went shopping so I could get my revenge."

Doyoung's eyebrows furrowed. He had known Jungwoo long enough to find the serene smile on his face a little unsettling. If there was one thing Jungwoo did well, it was revenge. 

"Look up."

Doyoung's jaw dropped. The entire of their foyer was covered in mistletoe. The plant hung from every part of the ceiling, even snaking up the stairs. What the fuck? 

"Now you can't even take a step without having to wait for a kiss." Jungwoo beamed, swaying back and forth mischievously. 

"I'm really not sure that's how it works, woo."

"It is!" The younger whined. He _was_ going to get his own back on Doyoung, one way or another. "In this house it is. You can't leave the mistletoe until someone kisses you."

Doyoung sighed. He wasn't going to get to go to bed any time soon, was he? 

"Okay, fine. Kiss me."

"Wow, the king of romance had entered the building." Jungwoo rolled his eyes. Couldn't Doyoung be just a little more enthusiastic? 

"Okay, fine. Come here." Doyoung laced his fingers with Jungwoo's, pulling his boyfriend in closer. He tilted his head up, still kind of resenting the fact that Jungwoo was taller than him. He pressed a soft kiss to Jungwoo's lips, giggling softly as he felt them quirk up against his own. Jungwoo was such a hopeless romantic; Doyoung wasn't entirely sure how he managed to put up with him sometimes. 

"Happy?" Doyoung asked as he pulled away. 

"Very!" Jungwoo bounced on the spot. _Finally._ Was it really that much of a chore to give your boyfriend a Christmas kiss? 

"Okay, well, I'm going to bed." Doyoung went to take another step as Jungwoo's fingers tightened around his. 

"Not without another kiss."

"Are you serious?"

"Look up, there's mistletoe everywhere."

Doyoung groaned. There was. Literally every inch of the ceiling was covered in the stuff. Just how long did it take Jungwoo to do this? 

"So, you want to kiss me with every single step I take?"

"Yes!" Jungwoo clapped his hands together, giggling. Doyoung wasn't going anywhere without a smooch...or thirty-two. 

Doyoung laughed softly. Jungwoo was so damn adorable. How could he say no to a face like that? 

"Kiss me, then." Doyoung pursed his lips as Jungwoo giggled, leaning in for another peck. This was his favourite kind of revenge. 

"And again." Doyoung took another step, urging Jungwoo to follow him, which he did, lips following not long after. 

"And aga-" 

This time Jungwoo kissed Doyoung before he could even finish his sentence. They'd never get upstairs if he had to be asked every time. 

Doyoung giggled as he continued to step backwards towards the stairs, Jungwoo's lips never once breaking from his own. The two of them didn't get to spend much time together in the run up to the holidays with work and everything, so this was nice. Really nice. 

The two of them giggled again as Doyoung took a step backwards, onto the first stair. 

"Are we seriously gonna have to-"

"Yep." Jungwoo beamed against Doyoung's lips. "All the way."

"Oh my god." Doyoung whined as Jungwoo kissed him again, following the elder as he began walking backwards up the stairs, his boyfriend lips firmly attached to his own. 

Walking up the stairs like that didn't end in as many injuries as Doyoung had first imagined, especially not after their ten minute pit stop to make out directly in the middle of the staircase, forcing Yukhei to practically climb over them just to get to the bathroom. Just as well his legs are long. Jungwoo didn't even care that Yukhei was breaking tradition by moving without a kiss, he was far too occupied with the way Doyoung tasted. 

"These are gonna lead all the way to my room, aren't they?" Doyoung sighed as he looked up at the passageway ceiling. 

"Yep!" Jungwoo squeaked, throwing his arms around the elder. He was enjoying this way too much. 

Doyoung pouted. This was going to take forever. He'd just have to speed things up a little. 

Jungwoo yelped as Doyoung picked him up, long legs instinctively wrapping around his boyfriend. Jungwoo may be the taller of the two, but he absolutely loved being carried around. Luckily for Doyoung he weighed almost nothing, meaning he could easily carry the younger back to his room. 

"Bunny!" Jungwoo squeaked out and Doyoung kissed him again. He smirked against his boyfriends lips as Doyoung began to move, picking up his pace until he was jogging down the hallway to his room. Surely one long kiss was good enough, right? He was risking falling and seriously hurting himself considering he couldn't see. 

"Oh my god." Jungwoo giggled as Doyoung veered off into the wall, his sense of direction failing him. "You can put me down, you know."

"Don't wanna." Doyoung mumbled, clawing around behind Jungwoo for the door handle before busting into his room. Maybe he wasn't so tired after all. Maybe he'd throw Jungwoo down in the bed and-

"Woah." Doyoung let Jungwoo jump down as his eyes widened. His room was covered in fairy lights, poinsettia petals scattered across the sheets, and of course, mistletoe hung above the bed. 

"You like it?" Jungwoo beamed, pretty proud of himself. He never could resist an overly romantic gesture. 

"It's beautiful." Doyoung snaked his arms around Jungwoo's waist, pulling him in close. He didn't need mistletoe to kiss his boyfriend. "You're so damn cute."

"I know." Jungwoo shrugged. "I'm literally the cutest person I've ever met."

Doyoung rolled his eyes. He couldn't exactly disagree, though. 

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Jungwoo bit down on his bottom lip, rose dusting his cheeks. He still found it a little difficult to believe that he and Doyoung had finally reached the point where they could say that to one another. "Merry Christmas, Bunny."

"Merry Christmas, baby."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Taeyong loved Saturday's, they were the one day he could get away without having to do absolutely anything, leaving lesson plans and marking and all that boring shit until last minute on a Sunday. He especially loved Saturday's since Ten quit his job, he could wake up with his face buried in the younger's neck instead of having him slide into bed at 9am smelling of stale alcohol and a concoction of aftershaves. He loved being able to turn his alarm off and have a lie in without anyone pestering him to get up. 

"Oh my god!! It's snowing!!"

He groaned at the screaming coming from the opposite side of the house, snuggling further into Ten's warmth. If there was one thing he really didn't care about, it was snow. Growing up in the very North of England, not far from the Scottish border, snow wasn't something he found exciting or beautiful, just plain inconvenient. He had fewer memories of snow angels and snowmen and more of trying to dig his parent’s car out of the drive at 7am. 

It always made him laugh what Londoners would class as 'heavy snowfall', a slight dusting seemed to bring the entire city to a standstill, whereas back home he was still expected to get to school on time through three foot of the stuff. 

"Tae! Ten!" Jungwoo burst into Ten's room, where the two of them were, keyword:  _were_ , sleeping. "It's snowed so much come outside it looks so good!" The cobalt haired boy screeched, jumping on top of them. 

"Jungwoo," Taeyong sighed into Ten's neck, "please go away." As much as he loved his other boyfriend he really couldn't deal with the he younger screaming at him at whatever time in the morning it was, especially over something as menial as snow.

"Is there loads? I wanna see! Taeyong, let go." Ten struggled as Taeyong wrapped tighter around him, determined to go back to sleep with his Ten-shaped hot water bottle to snuggle into. Taeyong whined as Ten managed to wiggle out of his grasp, hugging the duvet around him to try and conserve some of the warmth the younger had left behind. It wasn't the same. He pouted, figuring he might as well go see what all the fuss was about now he'd been disturbed. 

He and Ten got dressed as Jungwoo bounced excitedly at the door, not allowing either of them to peek outside, wanting to keep it a surprise. Jaehyun, Sicheng, Yukhei and Doyoung were waiting at the top of the stairs impatiently, after being instructed not to move by Jungwoo.

"What took you guys so long?" Doyoung whined, starting to sweat under his hat and scarf in their warm house. 

"Taeyong was being a grumpy old man as per usual." Ten smirked, nudging the blonde.

"Okay, come down, but close your eyes when you get to the bottom of the stairs."

"Seriously, Jungwoo? It's just snow." Jaehyun cocked his head, wanting to keep his boyfriend happy, but this all seemed a bit unnecessary.

"But this is Yukhei's first real winter and it's really pretty outside, just trust me."

The rest of them sighed, figuring it was easier just to go along with what Jungwoo wanted as they followed him downstairs. They closed their eyes when Jungwoo told them to; for someone so soft spoken and sweet he could be pretty commanding when he wanted to be. Yukhei gripped tightly onto Jaehyun's hand as Jungwoo led them to the back garden. He felt like a kid, snow was such a common thing for the rest of them, but for him it was only something he had seen on TV. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited. 

They were hit with a gust of cold air as Jungwoo threw the french doors open. 

"Okay! Open your eyes!"

"Oh my God." Yukhei breathed out, Jaehyun turning to smile brightly at him at the look of sheer wonder on his boyfriends face as his eyes scanned across their back garden. 

He let Jaehyun pull him out into the snow, marvelling as the snow crunched under his boots. He had never expected it to sound like that, it looked so soft and fluffy, he thought it would be more like candyfloss. It was still snowing lightly; he held his hands out to catch some of the snowflakes, smiling gently as the melted almost instantly in his palms. 

Jaehyun’s eyes formed crescent moons as he watch Yukhei lose himself in the snow. "You're so cute." 

The blonde turned back to him grinning as he threw his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, catching him in a deep kiss. People always made a big deal out of being kissed in the rain, but being kissed in the snow was definitely better. 

Taeyong smiled at the two boys in the garden. He had to admit, it looked beautiful. He couldn't remember the last time he saw snow like this, avoiding going back to his hometown as much as possible.

"See?" Jungwoo looped his arms around Taeyong's waist from behind, pressing a soft kiss to the elder’s cheek. "It's pretty, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Taeyong's rolled his eyes, laughing as Jungwoo peppered more kisses across his face. 

"Come on, my little Grinch." The younger dragged Taeyong outside as he gasped dramatically, hand resting over his heart in mock hurt. 

"Excuse me?"

A playful smirk tugged at Jungwoo’s lips as he took a hold of Taeyong's face, thumbs gently rubbing against the blondes sharp cheekbones. "You heard me." He leaned in to press a loving kiss to Taeyong's lips. "You're my little Grinch. You're so cute and moody in the morning."

Taeyong pouted, arms wrapping around Jungwoo’s waist to pull him in flush against his body. "Take that back."

"So cute. And moody. And pouty." Jungwoo smirked, punctuating with a kiss, a kiss that Taeyong leaned into each time, wanting more than just a peck on the lips from his boyfriend. 

Taeyong whined the younger's name, nipping at Jungwoo’s waist, causing him to giggle and fall further into Taeyong's hold. He caught Jungwoo in a deep kiss, sucking gently on the younger's plush bottom lip, earning a contented moan from his boyfriend. 

"I feel kinda left out." Ten's pouted, watching the two couples kissing as he stood in the doorway with Doyoung. Sicheng had long migrated back indoors, wanting nothing to do with being cold this early in the morning. He looked over at the younger expectantly. 

"No."

"Oh come on, its Christmas."

"In like three weeks."

"Two. It can be your early Christmas present for me. Please, Doie."

"Early? I wasn't going to get you anything anyway."

Ten huffed, arms folded tightly across his chest. 

Doyoung rolled his eyes before they fell on his two boyfriends outside. He had to admit, kissing in the snow looked pretty romantic. He just wasn't sure he wanted that romantic moment to be with Ten, of all people. 

"Come on, Doyoung. Kiss me!"

The dark-haired boy shook his head. This wasn't happening. 

"Why? You know fine well what amazing things this tongue can do."

Doyoung felt his face heat up, praying it wasn't visibly noticeable. But knowing his luck, he was probably bright red. 

"Okay fine. But no tongue. I know fine well you haven't brushed your teeth yet."

Ten squealed with excitement, dragging the elder out into the garden with the rest of their family. He smirked as he pulled Doyoung arms around his waist, Ten's own sneaking around his shoulders. 

"Tell me how pretty I look out in the snow."

Doyoung scoffed. "You look, like, so fucking pretty, Ten." He deadpanned. "Now, shut up and kiss me."

A playful bolt of electricity flashed through Ten's dark eyes. "Oh, you want me to take control? You're even more of a little twink than I thought, Kim Doyoung."

"Shut the fuck up."

His lips crashed down on Ten's, hoping it would silence the elder. He and Ten had a weird relationship, most people would think they hated each other, and at one point they probably did, but they actually cared deeply for one another. They were part of the same family and nothing would ever change that. Their dialogue may consist of arguments and below the belt jabs at one another's profession or sexuality; but they truly did love one another, in their own way. 

They were interrupted by a shrill giggle from across the garden, as Jungwoo and Taeyong's disagreement over the younger's new nickname for him had resulted in them falling to the ground, wrapped up in each other's arms. 

Taeyong repositioned himself so he was straddling Jungwoo’s chest, the cobalt haired boy squirming underneath him in the snow. 

"Are you ready to take it back?" Taeyong glowered, leaning down to kiss Jungwoo again, pulling back so he was just centimetres away from his boyfriends face. 

"Never." 

For someone so skinny, Jungwoo was surprisingly strong, managing to push Taeyong off of him and take over control, pinning the blonde to the ground. "Are you ready to admit you're a grumpy little bitch?"

Taeyong whined, trying to wriggle out from underneath Jungwoo. The younger was far from heavy but Taeyong wasn't sure he had ever worked out a day in his life. He had trouble carrying the dog around for more than 10 minutes. 

"No. Jaehyun! Tell him!"

"Well...you kind of are a grumpy bitch, Tae." Jaehyun smirked, arms still wrapped around Yukhei’s waist as the model laughed softly next to him. 

Taeyong and Jungwoo continued to wrestle in the snow as the others watched with amused smiles. 

"Snowball fight?" Ten whispered to Doyoung, eyes flicking over to Jaehyun and Yukhei, indicating they were his first target. "We should get them while they're not paying attention."

Doyoung bit his bottom lip. He knew he kept Ten around for a reason. He slowly lent down to grab two handfuls of snow, hissing lowly as he had forgotten to put gloves on before handing one to Ten. The two of them shaped their ammo, firing at the two boys who had gone back to kissing softly. 

Both of them managed to hit Yukhei, who whined against Jaehyun’s lips as some of the snow managed to fall down the back of his coat. 

"What the f-" He turned to see Ten and Doyoung laughing at the look of shock on his face. He furrowed his eyebrows, bending to craft his own snowball, dropping he handful he had picked up. "Holy fuck, that's cold."

"Wow, no shit, Xuxi." Taeyong's rolled his eyes from where he was sat on the ground, Jungwoo helping him up now they had stopped fighting. 

"Don't be mean." Jaehyun's wrapped his arms back around Yukhei, pulling the younger's back in tight to his chest. "It's not his fault he's from a weird, backwards country."

Yukhei scoffed, jaw dropping as he wriggled out of Jaehyun’s hold. He leaned across to the garden table just behind them, piled high with snow and took a handful, trying to ignore how it numbed his fingers. 

"Weird, backwards country?" He repeated, not an ounce of venom in his voice as he threw the snow over his boyfriends head, not bothering to ball it up. 

Jaehyun gaped, frozen as he realised what had just happened. Did Yukhei just..? He shook the snow from his hair as it started to melt, ice cold droplets running down the back of his neck. 

He heard a cackle from behind him, turning to see Jungwoo laughing to himself, eyes widening as he noticed Jaehyun's glare, hiding behind Taeyong. 

"Don't use Taeyong as a shield, Kitten." Jaehyun crossed the garden in a few quick steps, closing in on the younger. 

Jungwoo yelped, running from Jaehyun as the other began to chase him around the garden. Taeyong rolled his eyes, whispering 'children' under his breath.

"You were literally just wrestling with Jungwoo in the snow."

He flinched slightly, not realising Sicheng was behind him. Where had he even come from? He turned to face the pink-haired boy, ready to snap back when something cold and white flew past Sicheng's shoulder and hit him in the face. 

"You fuckin-"

"It wasn't even me!" Sicheng laughed as he tried to dodge Taeyong, the elder taking his frustration out on the closest person to him. He knew he should have just stayed inside. All bundled up in the warmth of their house. 

A cackle sounded from behind Sicheng, making Taeyong's eyes narrow. He should have known Ten was behind this. 

Ten laughed harder, using a whining Sicheng as a shield as Taeyong lunged at him. He just managing to snag Ten's sleeve, pulling him in and catching him in a backhug. The dancer squirmed, trying to escape, but Taeyong had his arms plastered firmly to his sides. 

"Tae," he whined, head lulling back against the blondes shoulder, "how about we go inside and go back to bed?" Ten pushed his hips back, brushing up against Taeyong's own. 

Taeyong scoffed. Did Ten really think he was getting out of this that easily?

"Doyoung! Yukhei! You know how Ten's been a dick to you all year? Well, now's your chance to get him back." Taeyong's lips spread into a wide grin as Ten squirmed in his grip, Doyoung and Yukhei more than willing to get their own back on the petite dancer.

"Tae! Please!" Ten shrieked as he was pelted with snowballs. Taeyong didn't even mind that just as much was hitting him, laughing as Jaehyun, Sicheng and Jungwoo joined in. Everyone had _something_ they wanted to get back at Ten for. 

Ten hooked his leg around Taeyong's, pulling it out from under him, causing the two of them to fall into the snow. Taeyong groaned as he yet again found himself pinned to the ground, this time with Ten on top of him. He should really start working out.

"Aw, baby." Ten pouted at his helpless boyfriend, soaked hair brushing against Taeyong's forehead as he leaned down to kiss the elder. "Just think; we could have been in this exact position, all warm in bed, your dick in me." He whispered close to the brunette's ear, breath hot on his cheek, juxtaposing the ice cold snow he was laid in. "Have you ever had sex in the snow, Taeyonggie?"

"Ten." Taeyong whined, hips lifting up slightly to meet his boyfriend's, completely forgetting he was in their back garden, freezing cold with five other people watching them as he lost himself in Ten's words.

"I would have let you do whatever you wanted to me." He nibbled lightly on the pierced lobe of Taeyong's ear before pulling back completely. "But you chose to sell me out instead."

He scooped up an entire pile of snow with both of his hands, dumping it on his boyfriend's head. 

Taeyong let out an uncharacteristic yelp, thrashing under a cackling Ten. 

Everything else was a blur of bodies and white as the rest of the boys piled on top of them. Yukhei really did feel like a kid again, as much as he loved his home country and the way they spent Christmas, he always felt like he missed out on the classic winter stuff. 

Though, on the other hand, snow was fucking cold. He could feel the stuff soaking through his layers of clothing as it melted. Maybe he preferred looking at snow than touching it, after all.

"Okay, fuck this, I'm going back inside." Taeyong elbowed Jaehyun in the stomach, not so subtlety, to get the younger off of him as he stood. He really hated the cold, he had no idea how he managed to get dragged into this. Well he did, but he wasn't ready to admit he was as immature as the rest of his family.

Yukhei breathed a sigh of relief; he had wanted to go back in for ages but didn't want to be the first one to cave. He followed Taeyong inside, shivering, before someone else dragged him back down into the snow. 

"Fuck, I'm so cold." His teeth were chattering as he kicked his boots off, peeling off the wet layers of clothing, thanking God that the t-shirt he had on was still dry, he couldn't really be bothered to go upstairs and get dried properly. 

"What's your verdict then? On the snow?" Taeyong smiled, popping the kettle on to make them both a cup of coffee as they watched the rest of them continue to play around in the snow from the warmth of the kitchen. 

"I could do without it, to be honest. Seeing it once was nice but I definitely prefer the beach."

Taeyong hummed. He hated changing things about Christmas, but he had to admit that sounded a lot better than being cold and wet. 

"Maybe we should go away for Christmas next year. Somewhere hot."

He smiled softly as he noticed how Yukhei's eyes lit up. A soft _'really?'_ escaping the younger's lips. Sometimes he felt like Yukhei didn't fully feel like part of their family, but Taeyong was determined to change that. 

"Yeah, why not? It would be nice to do something different."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Jaehyun found Christmas more stressful than anything. He loved showering his boyfriends with presents, but it seemed like more pressure to get something amazing at Christmas. And not only once, but six times. He had to get something equally amazing for six completely different boys, without looking like he favoured or had spent more on one than the rest. Plus, on top of that, he had to think up something for Yukhei birthday, which was only a few weeks after new year. Then there was Doyoung and Ten and Jungwoo, all in February. It was hard having to think of so many presents all within a couple of months. 

He sighed to himself, trying to collect his thoughts, eyes scanning over the piles of gifts he had bought for each of them. He never felt like it was enough. No matter how many times they said they didn't care what he bought them, that they would be perfectly happy without any presents at all; he lived for spoiling the people he loved. 

He gave up agonising over it, putting the gifts back in his chosen hiding place. He had to change it every year, knowing Ten would go snooping. He pulled his suitcase out instead, figuring he better start packing for Dubai. To say he was pissed off that his agent was sending him to a completely different continent just weeks before Christmas would be an understatement, especially because it meant he was missing the run up to the big day and that was by far his favourite part. They would all curl up together, watch Christmas movies and eat loads of chocolate and mince pies. He wanted to spend the whole Christmas season with his boyfriend, Male things extra special for Yukhei since it was his first Christmas away from home. but instead he was going to be over 4000 miles away. 

His eyes fell on the small velvet box on his bedside table. Fuck it. He could pack later. 

He raced downstairs, knowing Yukhei would be in the living room watching that shitty soap he liked. 

"Go get ready, I'm taking you out."

Yukhei arched his neck back over the arm of the sofa he was lying on, peering up at an upside down view of Jaehyun looming over him. 

"What?"

"I'm taking you out. I feel really bad that I have to go away."

"Babe, its fine, really. It's not like I'm gonna be alone."

"But I wanted to spend time with you." The elder pouted, fingers twirling through Yukhei's dirty blonde hair. 

The corners of Yukhei’s lips curled up. "Where you taking me?"

"I, uh, haven't even booked anywhere. But I'll find somewhere good, don't worry." He kneeled down at the side of the arm of the sofa. "And then we can come home and I'll do anything you want me to." He leaned down, catching Yukhei in an upside down Spiderman-and-Mary-Jane-esque kiss. Yukhei moaned lowly against Jaehyun’s lips. He really liked the sound of that. 

"Anything?" A playful smirk danced across his features as Jaehyun pulled away. 

The younger model thought about it for a second, Yukhei’s tone making him a little nervous before he replicated his boyfriend smirk. 

"Anything."

Yukhei didn't have to think twice about the fact his soap was still playing away to itself as he legged it upstairs to go get changed, leaving Jaehyun laughing to himself. 

It didn't take Yukhei long to get ready, unfortunately for Jaehyun considering getting a table at a decent restaurant on a Thursday night at last minute proved harder than he thought it would be. Eventually the two of them climbed into Jaehyun’s Bentley, reminiscent of their first date. 

They pulled up at some fancy restaurant Yukhei couldn't even remember if they had been to before or not. Jaehyun took him out to so many places they had all began to blur together, he wasn't even sure why, Jaehyun knew he would be more than happy to go to Nando's or whatever.  

Yukhei had no idea how many dates they had been on by now, but every time felt like the first. He didn't know how, but he managed to come away from every one learning something completely new about his boyfriend, even after almost six months he felt like they still had so much to talk about. He usually got bored of people around this point, most not being enough to keep him interested. 

But Jaehyun was different. He wondered if it was because of the other boys, their relationship dynamic, maybe that's what kept him so interested. Though, he was pretty sure if it was just him and Jaehyun his feelings for the younger would be just as strong. 

He had noticed a slip in Jaehyun’s normally confident demeanour. The younger was playing with the hem of his sleeve anxiously, waiting for Yukhei to finish his dessert. 

"Jae, are you okay?" Yukhei tilted his head slightly, concerned. 

Jaehyun’s head snapped up, as if he was in a trance. "Y-yeah I'm fine." He plastered on a bright smile, trying to reassure his boyfriend. "I, uh, I got you something. An early Christmas present."

Yukhei watched as Jaehyun shuffled his chair around from opposite the table to he was sat next to the elder, reaching into his pocket. Yukhei's eyes widened as he pulled out a red velvet box.

"I know it hasn't been that long since we met, but I really,  _really_  like you. I, uh..." Yukhei smiled as Jaehyun stammered. It was always something he found endearing. Jaehyun had such a confident, almost cocky, façade he loved that they were the only ones that got to see this nervous side of him. 

Jaehyun snapped open the box. "I love you, Yukhei."

Yukhei's jaw dropped at the ring that was nestled in velvet. It was white gold with a huge cushion cut African amethyst in the middle, smaller cotton candy amethysts set into the band. 

"You..." Yukhei had assumed that Jaehyun would buy him a ring one day; he knew that was the elder's thing. He could never properly propose to any of them so that was his way of showing them how much he loved them. He never dreamed he would get one this soon though. "Jaehyun, it’s beautiful."

"You like it?" The dark-haired model beamed, taking Yukhei's hand in his own, slipping the ring onto his middle finger. 

He was at a loss for words; he'd never been given anything like this before. None of his past relationships back in Hong Kong had ever been that serious, and the one that was he would rather forget. 

"Of course I do! It's fucking gorgeous." He planted his hands firmly on each of Jaehyun’s cheeks, bringing the younger in for a passionate kiss, not at all caring they were in a public place. He'd gotten used to people staring and cameras flashing. Jaehyun had just told him he loved him. Jaehyun Jung. The model he had met on one of his first ever shoots in a new country and ended up in bed with. He had never imagined a one night stand would lead to this. He not only had a boyfriend who loved him, but five other people that cared about him immensely. 

He pulled back from Jaehyun; the elder was breathless from the spontaneous kiss. Yukhei smiled, eyes locked on Jaehyun's darker ones as their forehead rested against one another. 

"I love you too, Jaehyun."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 Taeyong sighed contentedly as he settled back into Jungwoo's arms, he was on the verge of falling asleep, but the rest of them were so engrossed in some Christmas film he wouldn't force them to go to bed just yet. 

He let his mind wander, slowly zoning out all the whispered talking and music coming from the TV. Back when they were younger, when he had suggested Jaehyun start dating Jungwoo; he never thought it would have led to this. He imagined it would just be the three of them wrapped up together on Christmas Eve like this. But then along came Ten. Then Sicheng. Then Doyoung. Then Yukhei. Even though Taeyong wasn't with the three latter boys, he wouldn't change them for the world. He knew their relationship was far from conventional, that there were people who still had a hard time accepting that he could be in love with more than one person, or that he would let his boyfriend date and sleep with someone else; but he honestly didn't care. He was happy, they were all happy, and that's all that mattered. 

"Bonbon?" 

Taeyong stirred at the petname as Jungwoo whispered close to his ear. 

"You wanna go to bed?"

His eyes fluttered open, he hadn't even registered that they had fell shut, focusing on the closing credits of whatever it was they had been watching. 

He hummed nuzzling into Jungwoo's neck. "You gonna carry me?" He peered up through his overgrown platinum hair. 

Jungwoo quirked an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

Taeyong nodded, eyes locked on his boyfriends. He couldn't wait to go to bed, but he also couldn't be bothered to walk upstairs.

"You're such a baby." Jungwoo rolled his eyes, nudging Taeyong to get off him. "Come on, up." He tugged at Taeyong's arms, trying to pull the elder up as he whined. "Tae, if you don't move there'll be no room left."

Taeyong's eyes widened, he hadn't even realised the others had already gone up. There was no way he was being stuck on the end.

He made his way upstairs, dragging Jungwoo behind him. The younger laughed softly, he wasn't sure he had ever seen Taeyong move so fast. 

Taeyong groaned as he got to Ten's room, the other four members of their family were already snuggled up in the dancer's bed, lights dimmed, ready to sleep. Looking at them, he wasn't sure this was such a great idea. Ten's bed was big, so ridiculously big they had to get it imported from America because he just _had_ to have the biggest bed in the house. But still, if probably wasn't big enough to fit seven people in comfortably. He was determined he wouldn't be the one left out though. 

This had always been a Christmas Eve tradition for them, ever since it was just him, Jaehyun and Jungwoo. The three of them would pile into one bed, no one wanting to wake up alone on Christmas Day. When Ten came along they carried on doing the same thing every year because Jaehyun could never choose which of his boyfriends he wanted to sleep with that night. And then again with Sicheng. It was one of Taeyong's favourite things. The brunette  _hated_  sleeping alone, especially in winter. No matter how many blankets he wrapped himself up in, it was never as warm as snuggling into one of his boyfriends. And Taeyong was always cold. Always. 

But they hadn't really considered how awkward it would be this year now Doyoung and Yukhei had officially moved in. Taeyong kicked off his jeans, not even bothering to change his t-shirt as he climbed onto the bed, pouting as Ten cuddled closer into Jaehyun. He  _always_  slept next to Jaehyun on Christmas Eve. 

"There's plenty of space here, Tae." Ten patted the duvet on his right, right on the edge of bed. Okay, there was no way he was sleeping on the end. 

"I can't sleep there, I'll get cold."

Ten quirked an eyebrow. "So you want me to sleep on the end of  _my own bed_ , and be the one getting cold?"

Taeyong thought about it for a second, it did sound kinda selfish when he put it like that. But, basically, that's exactly what he wanted. 

"Yes."

"No chance." Ten wrapped his arms around Jaehyun's, nuzzling into the brunettes shoulder. He was very cosy here.

Taeyong pouted. This wasn't fair. He _always_ slept next to Jaehyun on Christmas Eve.  

"Tennie, please." He whined, edging closer to the younger, practically straddling Ten's legs even though they were tucked under the covers. "Jaehyun, tell him."

Jaehyun laughed softly, even though his boyfriend was the eldest and considered himself the most responsible and mature, Taeyong always tried to use him as a mediator. "Sorry, Cupcake, he  _did_  get here first."

Ten grinned smugly as Jaehyun took his side, manoeuvring the younger's arm so it was wrapped around him. Taeyong was nowhere near as bratty as Ten or Sicheng, but he really hated when things didn't go his way. 

"Fine." He lifted the corner of the duvet up, crawling into the empty space at the edge of the bed, leaving the rest of them stunned that the most stubborn member of their family had given up so easily, before he climbed on top of Ten, settling himself down. "I'll just lie here instead."

Taeyong made himself at home on top of the pastel-haired boy, nuzzling into Ten's chest, arms wrapping around his waist. "You're actually really comfortable."

Ten groaned underneath him. "You're not. You're bony as fuck, get off, Tae." Ten wriggled under the blonde, trying to push him back onto the mattress.

"You don't usually complain when I'm on top of you."

Taeyong whined as Ten jabbed at his stomach, ignoring the way Yukhei laughed at how the oldest person in the room was acting like a spoilt child. There was absolutely no way he was sleeping on the edge of the bed, he would rather not sleep. He would rather they all have to stay awake all night while he and Ten bickered, at least then he'd technically get his own way. 

"I'll suck you off."

Ten's eyebrows shot up under sky blue hair. He was used to Taeyong being so abrupt when they were alone, but the elder was usually pretty reserved in front of the rest of them. 

A playful smirk crept onto his lips. "In front of everyone?"

Taeyong shrugged. "If that's what you want." He really,  _really_  didn't want to sleep on the end. 

Ten hummed, pretending to think it over when Doyoung interrupted him. "Please don't."

Ten's smirk grew, it wasn't often he got leverage over Taeyong, but the elder clearly wanted this, and he was more than happy to use that to his advantage. If he was being perfectly honest he was too tired for a spontaneous blowjob while everyone watched; otherwise, it sounded like the perfect proposition. Then his mind wandered to one of the gifts he bought Taeyong; a gift he was dying to use on the blonde. "Okay, how about this; I let you sleep here, but you're all mine tomorrow night." 

Taeyong shrugged again, clearly expecting a lot worse, having no idea what Ten had planned for him. "Deal."

"Fucking finally." Doyoung groaned, slotting in behind Jungwoo, arms wrapped around the elder's waist. He was much less stubborn than the rest of them, Jungwoo didn't even have to ask Doyoung to move along so he could snuggle in between his boyfriend and Sicheng, he just did it automatically. It was much easier than even trying to argue with the feisty cobalt haired boy. 

Taeyong lifted up slightly so Ten could shuffle along enough for him to nestle in between his two boyfriends, sighing blissfully as Jaehyun's arm automatically wrapped around his waist. After all that he ended up half-on top of his aqua-haired boyfriend due to the lack of room in the bed. 

"Thanks, Muffin." Taeyong pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of Ten's nose. 

"You're a bitch, you know that right?" 

"Yeah," Taeyong pressed another kiss to Ten's cheek, intertwining their legs, "you love me anyway though."

Ten's lips quirked up, face only centimetres from Taeyong's. He really did. 

"I love you all." Jaehyun mused, voice thick with sleep as his fingers absentmindedly carded through Sicheng's hair. He wasn't exactly comfortable, squashed between six other boys, but part of him wondered why they didn't do this more often. The one thing he hated about their relationship was having to choose who he was gonna sleep with that night. Maybe they should just make the spare room into a giant bed or something. He wondered how much it would cost to have the floor converted into a giant mattress. Ten would probably never agree to giving up his walk-in wardrobe anyway. 

"I kinda love you all too." Yukhei smiled to himself, nuzzling into Sicheng's neck. "I mean, you're all annoying as fuck, but I still love you guys."

Jaehyun laughed softly, reaching over to press a kiss to his newest boyfriend’s forehead as he heard a dramatic gasp from the other side of him, followed by a whispered _'bitch'_ from Ten. 

"I love you all too!" Sicheng chimed, ridiculously long arms able to rest across not only Jaehyun's, but also Taeyong's waist, allowing his fingers to intertwine with Ten's. "You're all my favourite people in the world."

"Me too." Doyoung spoke into the back of Jungwoo’s neck, sleep slowly taking over. "Even Ten."

Ten scoffed from the opposite side of the bed again. "You're all awful, but I love you too, I guess."

Jungwoo giggled at his best friend's response. That was so typically Ten. 

"I love you guys too." He nuzzled in behind Yukhei's ear, pressing a soft kiss to sensitive skin before whispering. "All of you."

Jungwoo's lips quirked up as he felt Yukhei's ears burn against the tip of his nose. Neither of them had really taken the step towards developing a proper relationship yet. Jungwoo wasn't totally sure he was ready, and he didn't want to overwhelm Yukhei with too much too soon. But they both knew there was something there. 

"Me too, seriously. I love you all so much." Taeyong agreed. Just because he wasn't dating all of the boys he was currently in bed with, didn't mean he didn't love them in some way. 

Jaehyun couldn't be happier. Well, apart from the fact he was roasting with so much body heat around him. He thought over the past year, he couldn't believe it was almost over already. So much had happened. He had met Yukhei. Fell in love, _again_. Doyoung officially moved in with them. Last year there were only five of them on Christmas, now they were seven. He had six amazing boys, all of which he was madly in love with, to spend the holidays with, and he wouldn't change that for the world. 

If he was being perfectly honest, he preferred Christmas Eve to Christmas. He didn't care so much about the presents, apart from seeing the looks of delight on all his boyfriends’ faces when they unwrapped their gifts, and being showered with kisses. He honestly couldn't wait for Sicheng to open his. Jaehyun had finally managed to book him a date for his top surgery, all expenses paid. 

Snuggling up with the people he loved most in the world was way more important to him than gifts. They were everything to him. He would be perfectly happy if he didn't get anything, because, as cheesy as it sounded, he really did have everything he wanted right here. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


End file.
